


Never Lose The One You Truly Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Photoshop, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has won its last battle as she accepts her fate, but not before she wishes for James to seek out the one he should have never lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lose The One You Truly Love

**Author's Note:**

> The death warning isn't a real person, but has a heart of gold.

You came in the dark of night, to rescue me. Your dear friends, always by your side. I thought my days of fighting over, that life I once lead is now a memory, and all that I would ever have.

You promised yourself you would never lose me. You will never lose me James Kirk. I will always be with you. But I now take away the heavy burden you have always lived with.

For I have been there to prevent what you should have taken. He has sacrificed so much for us both. To give you back what you once lost. And he would do it again without hesitation.

You can walk that beach my love. You will feel the sand beneath your feet.

And you will not be alone this time for he will be by your side I am certain.

Another battle we have won together, as I accept my fate in these last moments.

My aging hulk of metal burning to ash is a fitting end, for the life we have spent dear James was glorious.

Never lose the one you truly love.


End file.
